Máquina de Guerra
by Solin Staly
Summary: Ginkotsu siempre será una máquina de guerra, independientemente a que haya desarrollado la extraña abilidad humana de sentir la necesidad de proteger a sus posesiones. adivinen quien es el más veneficiado con este nuevo cambio en el guerrero de plata.


Inspirado en la canción 'niño soldado' de skp. Sé que el tema no tiene nada que ver, pero ta, me dio la idea xD.

Disclaimer: todo lo que puedas reconocer es propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

.

El cielo amenazaba lluvia. Nubes negras, esponjosas y grandes se arremolinaban en torno al astro rey, impidiendo que su luminosidad y calor invadiera a los ocupantes de ese sector del planeta tierra. Con todo, la destrucción no paraba aunque el clima era muy parecido a como se les estaba dando la batalla. No se necesitaba tener un gran cerebro para saber que estaban a punto de perecer. ¿pero qué era eso?. Él no sabía y no le importaba, porque para eso había sido creado.

Para matar, destrozar, romper, rasgar; sus manos no repartían más que desolación y dolor a todo lo que tocaran, sus grandes pies donde pisaban traían la desgracia. Esa y no otra era su finalidad en este mundo, para eso fue construido por su creador de mirada negra. Ese mismo hombre que por poco era atravesado por una espada de sus enemigos, quienes se habían triplicado.

Como acto reflejo, uno de sus discos fue lanzado en la dirección de quien se hubo atrevido a cometer semejante estupidez. Ese maldito samurai pagaría tal insolencia con su apestosa, inútil e insignificante vida. ¡nadie tocaba a su creador y salía ileso!. Vah, que acabar con esos humanos era tan simple, además de que era su diario vivir; en eso se vasaba, básicamente su existencia. Como siempre, el objeto redondo teñido de la sangre del hombre rodó hacia él y sin la más mínima expresión giró los ojos de color azul metálico donde se encontraba parado el artillero, su forjador.

Más que cariño, afecto o lealtad lo que sentía al mirar el color obsidiana de sus ojos, era su deber como creación. Para eso fue fabricado, para matar y destruir sin importar cuáles fuesen las consecuencias. Para saltar de cabeza y darlo todo en el campo de batalla al escuchar el tono enérgico de sus palabras, obedeciendo cada orden sin infringir ninguna norma de sus reglas, y sobretodo y ante todo, para poner su armadura de acero ante cualquier ataque, y así proteger a la minúscula figura que, a pesar de ser un humano inservible sin mayores poderes, poseía un cerebro tan desarrollado como para darle vida. A él. Tomar tuercas y mezclarlas con mecanismos hasta formar al ser que era, esa aberración que no es persona ni demonio, que no siente ni mucho menos razona; que a pesar de ser infinitamente bajo en conocimiento, es letal y frío más que cualquiera de los dos géneros antes mencionados.

-¡oh, fabuloso!. Si no fuera por ese disco me hubiera muerto, ¿sabes?-Su voz sonaba agitada, pero tenue. Algo había ido mal en su delicado y frágil cuerpecito inferior. Su mirada gélida descendió desde sus ojos, aquella incandescente luminosidad que contrastaba magníficamente con su piel clara, recorriendo toda la figura del herrero, y entonces la vio.

Estaba herido. Sí, no entendía bien eso, pero según lo que alcanzaba a comprender, Una agrietadura en esa débil capa de color carne que cubría los huesos del humano y cuya función era impedir que se desangrara como todos los hombres que asesinaban se pudo apreciar en la pálida piel, manchándola de apetecible y vivo rojo. Parecía haber sido hecha a filo de espada, y supo que no había realizado bien su trabajo incluso antes de que la voz calmada y horriblemente serena del subcomandante se lo reclamara y se viera obligado a escucharlo. ¿pero desde cuándo saber estaba entre sus limitadas facultades mentales?. No, el no podía saber, conocer o algo que se le asemejara en lo más mínimo. Él simplemente era una armadura bastante sofisticada destinada a hacer con estricta monotonía todo lo que se le ordenara. Pero una cosa desconocida no le permitió despegar la mirada de aquel tembloroso cuerpo aunque los estaban a punto de liquidar. ¡maldición!.

Evaluó lo más concienzudamente que sus escasas neuronas le permitieron sus todavía más escasas probabilidades de poder salir incólumes de esta peliaguda situación en la que ese humano que parecía ejercer control sobre su orgulloso fabricador los había metido. Si disparaba sus torpedos lograría salvarlos a ambos, ¿pero si uno le daba a su compañero?. Daba igual, él se salvaría, era lo suficientemente fuerte para correr. Estaba decidido entonces. Al menos por una vez actuaría sin una orden previa. Con sus últimas recargas de pólvora y balas, hizo una pequeña explosión, dejando, una vez más, el sufrimiento y destrucción como legado de que Ginkotsu, uno de los más temibles y frívolos asesinos no había pasado por allí en vano.

Malditos humanos, que se pudrieran en su río de fresca y deliciosa sangre.

El hombre que lo miraba mientras corría junto a él amaba la sangre, ver cómo esas debiluchas cucarachas -esa peste, como solía decir Suikotsu- caían bajo sus poderosas y letales manos de metal; ocupar Todo tipo de explosivos con las personas que, impávidas corrían al creerlo un monstruo; pero no, él no era demonio, ni hanyo o algo que se le pareciera en lo más mínimo. Era algo mucho peor.

Porque a diferencia de esos engendros del infierno que poseían la capacidad de sentir, pensar, razonar. Él, sin embargo no lo hacía. Al menos no dolor físico o algún sentimiento que lo hiciera flaquear, caer, debilitarse; sus manos se manchaban de ese líquido rojo, elíxir delicioso que extraía como jugo de los cadáveres que pisoteaba con sus compañeros. Sus ojos, frío azul metálico no expresaban nada humano. Porque simplemente no lo era, y el herrero bien lo sabía. Lo sabía y por eso se divertía tanto cuando lo veía mutilar cuerpos de soldados sin hacer ninguna expresión.

-¡Renkotsu-niisan!. ¿está bien?-Y ese hombre de cabello atado, uno de sus compañeros iba corriendo a su encuentro. De seguro estaban enterados de la emboscada que por poco les costaba la vida, tal vez estaban conscientes del peligro que corrían en este tiempo tan peligroso. Podían ser ruines, crueles y despreciables; pero eran leales con sus compañeros, siempre hubo esa camaradería que los unía aún con todo lo que les estuviera aconteciendo y con todas sus diferencias físicas, psicológicas y estructurales.

-si, no es nada-Respondió aquel ser de mirada azabache, seguidamente sonrió y se puso sobre sus pies temblorosos, ya que el esfuerzo de correr lo había dejado despatarrado en el suelo de una forma muy poco digna. Él no era humano, no era capaz de sentir ese dolor, pero algo dentro suyo le gritaba, ¡ayúdalo! Con insistencia. Que contribuyera a que ese sufrimiento en su creador menguara, como recompensa por el trabajo mal hecho que por primera vez le importaba.

Se acercó con sus pies grandes y terribles, sus pasos haciendo eco en el suelo de tierra mojada por el rocío que comenzaba a caer lentamente sobre su cabeza pelirroja. El hombre de traje azul se tambaleaba un poco, pero intentaba ponerse en pie para recuperar el orgullo de hombre fuerte que por los mil demonios, ya había perdido. Qué débiles podían llegar a ser los que sentían dolor. Despacito e intentando no causarle daño a su compañero, lo alzó con sus grandes, fuertes, metálicos y atemorizadores brazos hasta recostarlo contra su fuerte armadura. Luego escrutó el rostro del pequeño Jakotsu, que miraba con los ojos entrecerrados la escena.

-etoo…yo…¡ah...!-el mencionado soltaba soniditos ininteligibles con su tierna y amanerada voz, mientras su mirada verdosa escrutaba el bulto que yacía acurrucado en la plateada armadura del más letal de sus compañeros. Quien mataba a ojos cerrados sin hacer muecas, el que con uno de sus plateados discos atravesaba casas sin sonreír siquiera, el callado, firme y sobretodo frío Ginkotsu. Sus manos rodeaban el cuerpo tembloroso de su creador herido, y el espadachín tuvo las extrañas ganas de hecharse a reír por lo cómico de la situación.

Vah, que el pelirrojo no mostraba sentimientos por nadie, es más, Jakotsu dudaba que sintiera algo siquiera. Eran unos trozos de metal parlantes a los que Renkotsu les había dado la posibilidad de expresarse. Y no era que hablara tanto, se limitaba a decir 'sí, sí, sí' a todo y todos. Por eso le extrañaba que percibiera las emociones de su amigo Renkotsu y lo tomara de esa forma, como si temiera que lo lastimaran. ¿pero qué estaba pensando?. ¡se estaba volviendo loco!. Ginkotsu era incapaz de sentir como un humano, porque no era uno.

Tal vez era que él estaba acostumbrado a experimentar emociones, que no concebía la vida sin sobresaltos. Para su metálico compañero todo parecía ser tan plano y fuera de toda expresividad, que a veces se asombraba cuando lo escuchaba soltar esa carcajada seca y vacía. Ahora sin embargo estaba demostrando que no era del todo cierto eso de que no podía sentir.

-ah... Ginkotsu, ¿quieres... apretarme un poco más despacio?-se quejó el subcomandante del ShichininTai, arrullado como un niño herido en los brazos destructivos de su creación, el distante compañero de plata a quien podía sin problemas considerar el único digno de confianza. Al que a ojos cerrados le entregaría su alma y estaba casi seguro de que la mantendría a salvo de todo. ¿Qué más necesitaba para ser letalmente peligroso y temido?. Nada. esa máquina era la mejor de sus estrategias a la hora del combate.

Sintió otra gotiyta traviesa mojar su delicado rostro de facciones finas, y maldijo por lo bajo. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, y el agarre de su creación sólo empeoraba su estado de salud. Aunque no negaba que le sorprendía un poco esa reacción en él. Cada partícula de piel, de carne, de hueso le dolía a causa del frío y la difícil batalla, mas por dignidad no soltó el ronco gemido que estuvo a punto de abandonar su garganta.

-Lo siento.-Ginkotsu aflojó el agarre, y su cabeza quedó entonces colgando patéticamente hacia atrás. Pudo oír el grito asustado de Jakotsu, pero como siempre lo ignoró. Su mirada lo ponía nervioso.

-¿lo sientes?-Le preguntó al pelirrojo con sarcasmo, intentando no echarse a reír, pero sí sonriendo de una manera mas bien irónica, como si lo pusiera en duda.

-Sí, sí, sí-Se limitó a contestar su fiel compañero, dirigiendo sus metalizados ojos azules hacia el lugar donde el fuego de la explosión se hacía cada vez más intenso, incluso el aire olía a pólvora; pero Renkotsu, aunque mareado y adolorido por el maldito esfuerzo sobrehumano, no pudo pasar por alto su afirmación, y menos cuando ultimó-Lo siento, hermano.-

Lo siente. Lo siente, lo siente. ¿pero cómo?. Si se supone que no está capacitado para sentir o pensar nada que no fueran sus malditas órdenes, si era un vil sirviente incapaz de saber. Otra cosa que lo perturbaba era que lo hubiera llamado hermano, como usualmente se llamaban entre compañeros. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?.

Su ligera mueca de sorpresa dio paso a la expresión neutramente adolorida que había adoptado desde que el maldito soldado le perforase la piel. Miró el rostro de Ginkotsu un último instante, antes de pedir con voz educada-¿Crees que puedas llevarme en tus brazos hasta la base?-

Parpadeó para detener algunas lágrimas, que al ver inpedido el descenso lento por sus mejillas claras se le quedaron atrapadas en las pestañas. Estaba tan cegado con su dolor que ni siquiera le importaba que su amor imposible, el cálido e indómito jakotsu lo estuviera mirando a punto de echarse a reír por la enternecedora escena que estaba montando. Temblando un poco apretó los puños.

-Como lo desee, hermano.-La voz mecanizada de Ginkotsu le llegaba amortiguada al cerebro, que poco a poco comenzaba a ceder ante el dolor. Estaba comenzando a ver lucecitas, y de pronto los brazos de su camarada que intentaba no agitarlo mientras abanzaba rápidamente le pareció el mejor lugar donde estar, el sitio en el que encontraría paz, pasara lo que pasara.

Era una contradictoria ironía de la vida. Él, Renkotsu, creaba a una máquina capacitada para destruir aldeas y arrazar contra ejércitos completos, y ese mismo utensilio le daba una calma tan abrumadora que incluso sonaba irreal. Vah, daba lo mismo que para sí desmayarse en los brazos y contra el pecho de un asesino de hierro fuese lo mejor que le hubiera acontecido, incluso no importaba que Ginkotsu comenzara a ser víctima de sentimientos humanos. porque para todos seguiría siendo frío, callado, calculador, cruel. Un demonio de acero. Un títere de metal. Una horripilante máquina de guerra.

Fin del fic.

NDA: gracias por leer. En serio, por un momento dudé que alguien leyera estas insignificantes y poco valoradas líneas. Si eres uno de esos que has entrado por curiosidad. En verdad te agradezco =)


End file.
